My Manwhore
by Hikaru No Ribbon
Summary: Glitch may feel guilty, but his pleasure would never let him go. WARNING: Hardcore man and boy sex.
1. Part 1

**Manwhore**

**Rating****: M**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harmonix and Dance Central 1 and 2.**

**WARNING****: Glitch is underaged. Therefore, this is considered shota. This is also considered hardcore boy to man sex. Please do not read this if you cannot handle hardcore sex in general.**

**Author's Note****: To be frankly honest, I think I overdid Glitch too fucking much. In all honesty, I really did think I overdid it. Plus, it's making me think I'm making him a REAL man-whore here. But that's the main part of the story, yes?**

* * *

><p>Don't worry though. It'll be over in the next part.<p>

"You're such a man-whore, Glitch," was the first thing that Emilia said bluntly and directly at the young Asian prodigy when he was plainly eating his waffles for his breakfast, trying not to sound angry. And when he heard Emilia said that, he literally tried to cough his food out of his mouth, staring at Emilia at disbelief. "I mean," Emilia continued. "You fell in love with Mo, had kinky sex with Bo and Angel and gave a flipping "service" with MacCoy every week in _your_ room."

Glitch blushed as he continued eating his breakfast, his eyes ignoring Emilia. And just when he was about to eye onto something else, Mo, of all people, came in and sat next to Glitch. Now he felt like he wanted to stay away from almost everyone. Or even move out from Dance Central because of what he literally did over the past few days.

He was clearly not trying to seduce everyone or anyone for that matter, not even of the same sex as well. But sadly, he just did unintentionally. Although there are times he did admit that having sex with these men felt good, he can never get away feeling guilty about it.

The African-American trickster gave a look at Glitch, showing a concern look towards him. Glitch stared at the table, shrugging. Mo then glanced over to Emilia.

Emilia just sighed. "Glitch, I'm not angry at you. Or am I even that jealous for that matter. I'm just a bit worried." Glitch's eyes widen at the female lifeguard. Mo gave Emilia a puzzled look on his face. Emilia's lips quivered, trying to keep quiet from telling Mo that his boyfriend was not only sleeping with him but with the other boys as well.

Boys, not even a single girl or even a singular man, in which it is referred to Mo, for that matter.

Glitch and Mo were already in the relationship few days after Glitch moved into Mo's room because there weren't any spare empty rooms at their apartment. Of course, they had sex. But what both of them thought, it was love, not just sex. That was when Bodie, Angel and MacCoy came in few weeks later. Both found Glitch to be extremely cute. Bodie, who just can't keep his fingers to himself, actually lunge into him and literally raped him. He couldn't help it and his only excuse for it was because of his raging hormones. Angel, on the other hand, was drunk and literally flirted with Glitch. Few days later, Bodie, and Angel and Glitch initiated on a threesome. MacCoy was begging Glitch to do a felatio on him because he was rather desperate due to his recent breakup. Weeks after weeks, MacCoy would eventually asked Glitch to do it again and again, in his room, doing blowjobs.

"I don't want you guys end up having AIDS, and then come up to me that you guys didn't take my advice," said the brunette, although her phrase was pretty much aimed more against Glitch rather than just the both of them. Or even Mo for that matter, since he is indeed the male in their relationship. Whereas making Glitch the female. Though the thought of it made Emilia slightly angry because of how stereotypical it can get.

She heard it all, anyways. Back then, when both Glitch and Mo were having rather vigorous sex at their room, she can hear _and_ feel wall banging, bed squeaking, loud moaning and everything else in the middle of the blind night. It's not that she can't exactly take it; it was during the night where people are literally sleeping._ At 2am_.

She also caught Bodie and Angel sleeping naked, squeezing Glitch in between them during that time. Not only that, MacCoy walking out of Glitch and Mo's room every Wednesdays and it's always Aubrey that he saw her walking past their room for her daily life routine. Aubrey then told Emilia and Taye about what was going on between Glitch and MacCoy.

"Emilia," Mo said. "We're fine. We're using condoms every time we're having sex." Glitch jerked slightly because that wasn't entirely what Emilia was talking about. He started to feel as if he could shrink any minute now.

"No, it's not because of that," Emilia replied as she sighed. "You guys are doing it more often than usual. Can't you guys just take a break from it?" Glitch metaphorically shrank more and more. His eyes were shaking, trying to ignore both the trickster and the female lifeguard. He knew that Emilia was actually referring mostly to Glitch.

The prodigy just couldn't take it any much longer. He slowly got off from his seat and walked directly to his room, closed the door and locked it the second he entered. Mo gave off his puzzled look even more, making it rather more obvious. Emilia just sighed and sat next to the confused trickster. "Mo, actually there's something I have to tell you. It's about Glitch."

* * *

><p>Glitch was lying down on the bed, his arms around a pillow and gripping tightly as he sobbed heavily. His tears and his own saliva made the pillow and the bed soaking wet. But he didn't care. So long as he cried his heart out, that's more than enough for him to handle.<p>

He can't believe it. He literally cheated Mo. And his own boyfriend doesn't even know about this, or so what he thought. He cheated his boyfriend to knock both Bodie and Angel into their senses and satisfy the sexual pleasures of MacCoy's. And even he did admit it felt good, he still felt guilty that he can't even dare to stare hard at Mo's face or even his eyes for that matter. It hurts so much for him, and he can never help it.

All of the sudden, the door was being knocked. It was the trickster. "Hey, Glitch,"

Glitch groaned as he walked towards the door, opening slightly and his eyes peeping out of the entrance. Mo saw his young boyfriend's eyes glittered with his tears. "Lemme in."

As the door opened wider, Mo grabbed Glitch towards the bed, making him land on his back on the mattress. Their forehead bumped onto each other and their lips dangerously close to each other as well. Glitch could feel the incredibly hot breath that sunk onto his nape of his neck. He gripped Mo's hair hard as tears continued to fall on his gentle tan skin. His eyes still wide open to his own confusion. Why is Mo still continuing to love him? Why is he even going to do this to him, even that he knows that he cheated his own love?

Mo knocked him into reality by licking the young prodigy's lips, asking for an entrance. Glitch, now not caring much of it anymore, opened his mouth and let the trickster ravage his entire mouth. Slowly, he moved his hand from Mo's hair towards the shoulders, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I've heard everything," said Mo as his lips moved away from the prodigy's. Glitch was scratching his scalp and groan in frustration. That is going to be really hard for him to even let him explain, considering the situation that he's going through right now. And in his mind, he already knew what Mo planning to do to him: fuck him senseless, label him his, lock him in his own room and make him go bondage. However, Mo would never fuck him ridiculously hard unless if Glitch really wants him to (much to Glitch's masochism), label him his (because he already did), lock him in his room (that feels harsh) and make him go bondage (Mo cannot imagine that). "Emilia told me what you did with those 3."

Mo bit the prodigy's shoulders hard till it bleeds and then licked the wound to make it better. The blood tasted like copper and the trickster really liked the taste from Glitch. The prodigy cringed and moaned in pain, in which then turned into pleasure after a few more licks. His legs clamped onto Mo's body, bringing him closer to himself. His eyes went half-lidded, looking at his boyfriend lustfully as he licked his lips, revealing his slick tongue and making Mo tempted for more. "Seductive?" Mo asked.

Glitch suddenly pushed Mo back onto the bed, making him sit on the trickster's body. Slowly moving his hips down to where Mo's crotch is, he sat there and dry-humped downwards, pushing Mo further down on the mattress. Mo gripped hard onto the sheets and gritted his teeth. How on earth did Glitch get strong all of the sudden? Glitch opened his mouth wide open to show more of his tongue. "I want you to fuck me," he said in a mused voice.

Mo, at first, stared at Glitch in a puzzled look. Now where did he hear that before? After a few seconds later, he giggled a bit and lifted Glitch's hips up, unbuttoning his jeans and taking off only his t-shirt and not his hoodie and his hat. While he was unzipping, the prodigy slapped the trickster's hand away and let him pulled the rest down, including the boxers, revealing Mo's 8 inch dick. Without hesitation, he kissed the head before licking the huge load of pre-cum from the tip and moving his mouth down towards the hilt. He swirled his tongue around the cock and bobbed up and down, increasing speed every time. Mo moaned in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of the prodigy's tongue wrapping around his own dick. He gripped hard on Glitch's hair and moved his hip so that his dick would move even deeper into his boyfriend's throat. Glitch clutched his eyes closed, trying to get used to the sudden deep-throat, and then continued to use his throat to swallow Mo's cock whole. Slowly, he stopped trying to suck and tried to use his saliva to make it extremely wet. Releasing Mo's dick from his mouth, he flicked the head with his tongue and shifted himself so that his entrance is just above it.

The trickster held hard on Glitch's hips, making sure he won't fall off and letting himself into him slowly and steady, trying not to hurt Glitch, despite the fact that they went through this for the umpteenth time already. As Mo brushed onto Glitch's hole, the prodigy shivered in pleasure, wanting it inside of him already. So in one fluid movement, he pressed himself down, making Mo's dick into him. Mo's eyes went wide opened and Glitch started to lick his lips again as he moved around in a clockwise movement, circling his butt around the trickster's hips.

Mo went up, hugging Glitch and biting his neck until it bleeds yet again, blood oozing off from that spot. Glitch loved the feeling of Mo biting him at his sensitive points. It was also that point that he knew he started being masochistic only for Mo. Slowly and steady, increasing his speed in every hump, Glitch moaned louder and louder every time Mo's cock hits his sensitive point. "T-there… harder… plea- ak… ahh… hah…"

The trickster tongue-kissed the prodigy as he pushed him down onto the mattress, still hugging him and fucking him, hitting that same spot over and over again. Swallowing every single moan that Glitch released from his mouth, he moved his left hand down to the prodigy's cock, pumping at the same pace as his hump. Every time he masturbated for Glitch, there's always a slick noise that was being made from the prodigy's dick.

Mo then slowly inserted a finger while his dick was literally inside Glitch, opening him even wider. Glitch cringed as his eyes shot wide open, staring at his boyfriend at disbelief. The pain was even more excruciating. His nails dug into the trickster's shoulders, nearly at the brink of bleeding due to the pain that Glitch was having. Then Mo inserted yet another finger and Glitch began to scream, his body arched back and pressing his chest against the trickster's.

"No mo- ahh… AHH… please…!" he begged. But Mo didn't listened. Instead of pulling it out completely, he continued to thrust into him with both his own cock and fingers into Glitch. The prodigy then started to bite the trickster's neck, his tears running down his cheeks in pain and his entrance bleeding slowly because of the wide force he was given.

It felt like rape to him. But then again, he suddenly wants it. He wants another one right up in his butt. He felt incredibly dirty. That was when he never cared about the world, or his own views. All he wants were pleasure, not just sexually, but lovingly and playfully as well. But the pleasure went into his veins for too much, taking over him entirely.

Slowly, he was at the tip of climax. Gripping Mo's hoodie extremely hard, he tightened his grip on the trickster's cock and hot liquid started to spurt out of him. Glitch literally started making out with the trickster aggressively as their teeth clashed together and their tongue fighting for dominance. While they were at it, Mo's eyes fixed on his hands that were gripping onto Glitch's dick.

He was still hard.

"Ready for the main course?" Mo smirked.

The prodigy did nothing but to lick his own fingers and lips, his eye lids heavy but his iris giving the trickster the message of wanting more. Blood from biting the trickster too hard came out his tender yet red lips as he used his fingers to wipe it using his thumb and lick the blood from it.

"I. Want. More."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 coming soon.<strong>


	2. Part 2

**Manwhore**

**Rating****: M**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harmonix and Dance Central 1 and 2.**

**WARNING****: Glitch is underaged. Therefore, this is considered shota. This is also considered hardcore boy to man sex. Please do not read this if you cannot handle hardcore sex in general.**

**This part also contains fivesome. Please click that X button on your top right or press 'back' before your gratuitous eyes blows up and get yourself blinded for life.**

**Also, unprotected sex. PLEASE USE A CONDOM AND A LUBE WHENEVER YOU WANNA HAVE SEX.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: I'm trying my best not to get too graphical about this fivesome. Yes, you heard me; fivesome, because I want to.**

**Grenade: Now let me tell you how much I really appreciate your review.**

**One; you are the very first person who reviewed one of my stories (which is this) and this happened to be my very first review.**

**Two; I also appreciate how in-depth your review was and without hesitation, I immediately worked on the second part because of this.**

**12053: Well somebody has to, but I'm not saying that I'm all that godly-good in sex scenes or whatever.**

**escapesign: You'd probably gonna hate me for this part, though this is more on MoGlitch.**

* * *

><p>The trickster got off from Glitch to open the door. As he opened the door, the prodigy's eyes went wide opened. His iris suddenly shrank. He could never believe what really caught his sight. His hands gripped hard on the bed sheets and his lips opened and closed, trying to get his desired words out of his mouth. All he can say was "…yo-you..."<p>

The three boys.

It was the boys who went up to him for nothing but sex. It was also the boys who gave invalid reasons to use his body. But then again, what can he exactly say? He can't even argue, now that he took part with every single one of those boys. Not to mention engaging in a threesome.

The four boys smirked, staring hard at the prodigy, their eyes incredibly sharp. Glitch tried to avoid eye contacts, but he can't. He was being stared at and there's no way he could even move from that same spot on that bed. He was literally petrified for life. But he can't go back now.

Glitch's heart started pumping slow, but incredibly hard. He can hear his own heartbeat and only his heartbeat. His eyes started to shake and his breathing becomes really irregular. Slowly, he closed his eyes, sighing heavily and lying down on the bed.

He can't stop. His mind fogged heavily as he tried to snap into reality. He wanted to run out of the window quickly and leave. But with his mind shrouded with both fear and pleasure, he can't even move even a muscle. He was also trying to fight the temptation of doing it again. But even so, he can't scream or shout to stop. Instead, moans and whimpers are the only sound that comes out from the prodigy. Nothing else.

The men walked slowly to where Glitch was at, already entirely naked. As they landed on the bed next to the prodigy, Glitch shivered with such a cold aura that surrounds the entire bed, the boys' eyes fixed at the prodigy's frail but unique pale body. Glitch covered his private with his thighs, his entrance being covered by his own ankles and his head heavily planted onto the pillows. His grip on the bed sheets tightened even more as the men crawled closer towards him.

Mo made his first move. He sat on top of Glitch's chest, gaining painful moans from the prodigy. Using his teeth, he bit Glitch's lower lips gently, taking the moans from him. The trickster then took this chance to enter his mouth using his tongue, licking every crook and cranny of his lover's mouth. He then shifted his hips towards the prodigy's head, hitting his face with his hot rod. Glitch gulped before he could swallow the whole thing full. Without hesitation, he immediately swallowed everything down towards the hilt. He waited for a while until he continued to bob his head in and out, coating the trickster's cock with mixed pre-cum and his own saliva.

Bodie and Angel worked their way by fondling the prodigy's sensitive erect buds. Slowly, they licked both of Glitch's nipples in an anti-clockwise turn, flicking it with their tongue afterwards. They sucked it whole, being rewarded with a mouthed moan as Glitch's mouth working on his lover's dick.

MacCoy decided to return Glitch a favor by giving the prodigy a blowjob. He started out with a kiss on the tip of the prodigy's erectile. He then slowly licked it, moving it around and around. After a few turns, he tried to swallow the 6 inch down to his throat. Although it was actually his first time giving head to someone, he could never admit the taste of the prodigy being that good. Slowly and steady, he started to move up and down. Giving it a sloppy suck, Glitch's thighs made their way towards MacCoy's face, moving his hands from the sheets towards the DJ's hair.

The prodigy's eyes couldn't even see properly. His mind completely clouded and could never be able to control. He decided there was nothing he could do than to abide what the four would want him to do.

Slowly, the trickster and the DJ shifted, so that Mo was on top of the prodigy whereas MacCoy was under him. Slowly, at once, they brushed their dick up to Glitch's entrance. The prodigy screamed extremely loud the minute both of them _entered_. His eyes shot incredibly wide open and his mouth hung opened. Both Mo and MacCoy stopped moving immediately and wait until Glitch was okay. Both Bodie and Angel took their chance to shift themselves so that their erected pre-cum leaking cocks poking near the edges of the prodigy's lips. After a few minutes, the trickster and the DJ began to _move_.

Glitch, using Bodie and Angel's rod to muffle his moaning, gave entrance of his mouth to let him lick both of them at once, moaning rather loudly as he swallowed partially of their cock into his mouth. His eyes went heavy as he can't see a thing. He tried to open his eyes even more but the more he tried the more heavy his eyes were. Giving up, he lets his eyes closed as he made audible sucks with the lifeguard's and the Latino's dick.

His adrenaline rushed into his veins every time Mo and MacCoy thrusts. At first, they started slow, trying their best not to hurt him because of how extremely stretched he was. As they thrust even more, speed picks up the pace. The prodigy placed his arm over his eyes and his face went extremely beet red.

The faster they went, the more senses Glitch lost. He can't think fast, his sensitivity numbed, his hearing was entirely gone metaphorically, his eyes blinded and he could only taste his own saliva and the boys' pre-cum literally. But what gotten his senses back was what he wanted the most.

The trickster bites Glitch's neck extremely hard, blood leaking out of the bite marks.

The prodigy's cock twitched, tightening his grip onto both of the boys. His fingers entwined with Mo's, giving the signal that he wants to cum now. But the trickster gave a small hush near the prodigy's ear. "Not now."

Their speed is of their maximum, and Glitch started moaning through the hot rods of Angel and Bodie. His moaning gave a rather nice vibration which intensifies both of them and they never complained about the prodigy not sucking them.

The trickster continued to bite Glitch's neck, but softer this time. Sucking the blood out of it, literally, he licked the bite marks over and over, getting tightened grips from the prodigy as a reply.

Coincidentally, all of the boys were already at the brink of climax, making Glitch unable to hold on any longer. That being said, MacCoy began caressing the shaft up and down gently. Tightening his hands around it, he began pumping it. The prodigy arched his body upwards, enjoying how he was being relieved this way.

"I-hah… I can't… mmmpah… hold it…" said Bodie, knowing that he was already there. Being the one whose sexual endurance is surprisingly short for an athletic lifeguard, he started shooting his hot white magma into the prodigy's mouth. And it's not even that small of an amount. It was like litres of it. Soon, Angel too came. Glitch swallowed it and surprisingly enough, the taste burned his throat as it felt like he's drinking alcohol at such an age.

All was left now were both MacCoy and Mo. Thrusting slow but hard now, both of them were trying to find his sensitive points. Suddenly, the prodigy flinched a bit. Either MacCoy or Mo found his sensitive points or maybe Glitch was feeling uncomfortable with it. Slowly, their tips rubbed at that particular spot and the prodigy started moaning and hissing. The DJ's grip tightened as he poked the sensitive area. The trickster gave a small bite on Glitch's earlobe and his hands on his hips.

After that one final hit at that spot, both MacCoy and Mo came into the prodigy's entrance. Both of them exited from Glitch and their hot white leaked out from it. The prodigy can even feel it dripping off from him as his thighs started to shake from the uneasiness.

MacCoy then went down on his knees to finish the job; he immediately swallowed Glitch's cock whole and started sucking. The noise that he was producing with his mouth turned the prodigy even more, letting Glitch thrust into his mouth while moving his tongue around him.

Glitch was seeing white flashes. And he wasn't sure he was dead on the spot or he was seeing things. All he knows was that he was in his euphoria, and it felt extremely good to him.

* * *

><p>The whole ordeal was over and the prodigy was lying down next to the trickster. As he shifted himself so he could face Mo, the trickster gave him a small peck on his boyfriend's forehead. Glitch shifted closer to the trickster, his hand on Mo's chest. Slowly, his tears swelled from his eyes.<p>

He never thought Mo wouldn't love him anymore. He only thought of doing this just to please him, but never love him after everything was done. The pain that he got, the feeling he was given, and the love he gave everyone.

That was when he decided to love every one of them, including the girls, not just as friends, but as family. He knows it may not sound like it made sense, but to him, it doesn't matter.

"Ya happy now?" Mo asked as he gave his boyfriend a pouty smile. Glitch nodded as he felt embarrassed to say his answer out loud. He was actually surprised that Mo was okay with this. That scared him at first, but then it just didn't matter at all now.

"But that means you're my manwhore now, no one else."

The reaction on Glitch's face was priceless.

After those few weeks, those three boys never came to see him again for anything that he referred sexual. And although he was surprised how the ordeal worked out okay, he felt like it became missing to him, as though it already became a daily routine (in which it was, to him).

He walked from his room after doing his assignment to the living room, seeing both Emilia and Aubrey watching senseless TV shows that bored both of them to Hell. But after seeing Glitch coming towards them, they couldn't help themselves but to shift themselves so that their entire body was facing the prodigy, along with their faces. Glitch was getting the creeps from them.

"So how did it go?" the girls asked in unison.

Glitch eyes left and right. What are they even referring to? Slowly, it came into his mind. He really do not want to say "Oh I just had a fivesome, in which I honestly think it's ridiculous, but it somehow felt good.".

"What do you think?" was the only reply that Glitch ever told them as he smirked and raising his eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	3. SCANTY EXTRA STAGE 1

**Manwhore [SCANTY EXTRA STAGE #1]**

**Rating****: M**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harmonix and Dance Central 1 and 2.**

**WARNING****: Glitch is underaged. Therefore, this is considered shota.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: This is for those who reviewed this fanfiction. But all my inspiration was drained entirely. And so I didn't write smut on this one. Hope you don't mind, guys!**

**This is also a gift to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for your short but sweet support. I didn't actually know this fanfiction could be popular within a few days.**

**Don't worry; more will come soon, if I had the time. I may have MORE ideas on every Friday because I play Dance Central 1 and 2 at my friend's place, which is awesome.**

**Fun Fact: I played as Bodie because he is such a hot blonde stud I just can't.**

* * *

><p>"So," asked the brunette as she eyed at the young prodigy as she was drinking her Coke Slurpee. Glitch was playing IIDX Beatmania at the living room, pressing onto the keys as fast as possible along with the music. Emilia sighed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance; her friend is not going to listen to her if he's so incredibly engrossed with the game. "What's your favorite part about sex?"<p>

The prodigy immediately stopped tapping on the keys, his eyes still fixed on the screen , looking at those 'misses' appearing on the screen. His eyes opened wide enough and his mouth hanged. He then moved his head to look at the brunette. She was grinning to herself happily. Glitch then pause the game. His face started to blush incredibly deep, that the color of his blush looked like the red flesh of a watermelon.

This was ridiculous, to his point of view. Why would anyone ask him about how his sex life was in the middle of nowhere out of the blue? Also, he's already over it. He doesn't want another person asking him how it felt and all. Not that he hates it, but he just finds it annoying to a certain point of degree.

"What do you mean by my favorite part?" the prodigy asked as he resumed playing the game, his hand started to continue tapping on the keys heavily, as though he was typing. He could just ask the brunette to just forget it and move on with her normal life. She was supposed to be at the beach, saving lives, and not taking early, long breaks at the apartment, drinking a Slurpee and asking such a question at 11am. "Emilia, I am not going into details about it, and I mean it."

The brunette jokingly pouted and landed her chin on Glitch's shoulders. "But you've done it a lot of times!" She emphasized it rather loudly to get it into the prodigy's head.

It's true. He had done it a lot of times with Mo during their private time together alone in the apartment, all for themselves. And every time when there were no more people in that apartment, _without a doubt_, the whole place just literally turned into a sex pig sty. The whole place was full of clutter and mess and it smells like hardcore sex. It purged the entire place as it looked like it's breaking down any minute. The girls and Bodie had to clean up their mess the minute they reached home, and when they entered their bedroom... it was just underwhelming.

"Yeah, okay, fine, it was nice and hot and all, especially the part where they know your G-spot and all…" Glitch admits, although that doesn't break his concentration on the game. He was already going to finish it soon. And when he mentioned the word 'G-spot' he blushed a little bit. Then he managed to bring up his courage and finished his sentence. "But I'm inexperienced."

Emilia stared at him at sheer utter disbelief. "Liar!"

"He'll never ever make me the top. At all," the prodigy's said his reason. He was rather sad about it. He always wanted a change for once. To be the top and give Mo a favor back. But nope, his boyfriend really doesn't want him to return the favor. He wants Glitch to keep the favor.

"Full of bullshit and lies." Emilia shot up from her seat as she walked her way to her room to get her cellphone: to call Mo for proof.

"Go ask him."

"Yeah I am going to, right now," the brunette replied from her room, dialing the trickster's phone number.

Glitch finished the game with a rank D and sighed in defeat. He then switched off his PlayStation, slouched on the couch and pouted himself away. He doesn't like the topic at all.


	4. CHERRY SWITCH EXTRA STAGE 2

**Manwhore [CHERRY SWITCH EXTRA STAGE 2]**

**Rating****: M**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harmonix and Dance Central 1 and 2.**

**WARNING****: Glitch is underaged. Therefore, this is considered shota.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: Sorry for the mini sudden hiatus. Assignments took over so I had to delay this for a few weeks now. AND NOW YOU SHALL HAVE IMMEDIATE LEMON.**

**Fun Fact: First song I've ever danced on Dance Central was Massive Attack by Nicki Minaj. On Hard Mode.**

* * *

><p>Heavy panting and whimpering moans heard from the prodigy and the trickster. As the trickster thrusts even more within Glitch, the prodigy gripped Mo's arm incredibly tight, showing his affection towards his lover, wanting more of him. His mind was getting it on into their sex session until he remembered his weird conversation with Emilia. He glared at himself. Now that he mentioned about the position before, he wanted to ask his lover again to switch.<p>

As obvious, Mo said "No," as he went deep enough inside of Glitch. The prodigy gritted his teeth, hissing in pleasure and annoyance at the same time, due to the rejection in which Glitch wanted so much.

"W-why… ahh… not?" Glitch moaned as Mo's cock managed to tickle the prodigy's "G-spot". The prodigy's hands gripped even harder; his nails dug deeper into the flesh. But when Glitch asked Mo about it, the trickster metaphorically felt turned off by the thought of him being the bottom.

It always comes down to position switching. Glitch loved being the bottom. But there are times that the prodigy just felt incredibly curious as to what it feels like when his own penis went up into an ass of a man, or a woman. Every now and then, he would eventually ask Mo if it's okay to switch position, just to feel it. And as obvious, Mo would reject it; masturbating Glitch, just for the sake of keeping the prodigy shut up about the awkward topic at hand. But then again, he could never ever want to tell the truth about it.

He never liked how inexperienced Glitch was being the top, despite the fact that the prodigy admits.

"Didn't you-(thrust)-said that you're-(thrust)-inex-(thrust)-perienced?" Mo replied as he continued to pound his young boyfriend, his teeth gritted. His hands gripped tightly on the bed sheets as Glitch tightened himself. Glitch pouted as he glared at the trickster.

"Then we're stopping… right now!" he gasped as the trickster thrusts even harder than usual, who literally doesn't give a damn about how tight the prodigy is right now. All Mo wanted was to finish up, cuddle him up and sleep for the next day's performance.

Mo, obviously losing his patience, finally gave up. He slowly gotten his erectile off from Glitch's entrance, lying himself down on the bed facing up. The prodigy raised his eyebrows as he faced at his boyfriend. What is he doing?

"Do me."

Glitch's heart started pumping incredibly fast. Then suddenly, a surge of excitement ran through his veins. He was waiting for so long. Now he gets his chance.

The prodigy lifted the trickster's legs while poking his own dick onto the trickster's hole. Mo's entrance twitched shamelessly as Glitch rubbed his own erectile against it. His mouth hung and saliva drooling from his mouth, feeling incredibly satisfied, just by rubbing his own shaft with his lover's hole. Slowly, he brushed his erectile into Mo. The feeling was extremely tight. He was pretty sure Mo was still an anal virgin, or so what people would call that. The trickster cringed incredibly hard, grabbing the nearest pillow and started biting on them, his eyes tearing up. That was when Glitch immediate stopped and stayed at that position.

"You're okay?" Only Mo nodded.

Then the prodigy went even further and further, his hips landing on Mo's butt cheeks. He waited for the trickster to get used to the shape that was of Glitch's 6 inch cock, inside of him. Mo shifted slightly so he won't feel pain that often. Still biting his pillow, wet with his saliva, he nodded at the prodigy to move.

Glitch slowly thrust into Mo, picking up speed the more he did. His own sweat dripping down onto the trickster's dark chiseled abs. His hand gripping tightly on Mo's legs, feeling scared that he may overdo it and fall off in the process.

This feeling was so new to him. He never thought the feeling would be like this. That actually surprised him. But no matter, he still likes this for once and continued to thrust. But being such a young sensitive boy, he could never stop himself from moaning in pleasure, huffing for more as he goes deeper into Mo. Gripping hard onto the trickster's shoulders; the prodigy pushed himself into his lover. Excitement electrocutes every single inch of his own penis, throbbing within Mo. He jerked his body at times because of this, but never stopped thrusting frantically. He started to sweat even more, getting a bit tired. But stopping there without cumming would make him frustrated. He continued to pound into Mo, moving his hips around clockwise, making movements with his erectile within the trickster and touching the silky walls of Mo's asshole. It almost felt like he was dancing and fucking at the same time.

Mo cringed every time when he could feel Glitch's dick twitch inside of him whenever the prodigy thrusts. Gripping the bed sheet tight, his knuckle turned completely paper white, gritting his teeth in pain at first. His eyes shut heavily and his breathing hot, heavy, sweaty and dangerous. He tried to relax, letting Glitch thrust more easily, but he always tighten himself, getting rough thrusts from the prodigy. He pretty much regretted doing this. But to please his young boyfriend, he decided to let it slip. Moving his hands towards the prodigy's back, he gripped tight on the skin of the prodigy, creating scratch marks on his back. Despite the scratch marks not leaking with blood, Glitch writhed in pain and stopped thrusting. He instead moved even more closely, going even deeper than he usually do, pushing himself against the trickster. Mo's left hand flew towards his own hair, gripping tightly while his right hand started masturbating, using his thumb to rub the tip of his own cock.

As both of them tongue-kissed each other, the trickster's eyes shot wide open, already near the reach of the climax. The prodigy took this chance to thrust harder and faster, his own inch burning passionately and lustfully. He ignored the mass friction that Mo's asshole had and continued to dominate his older boyfriend. He gritted his teeth in slight pain and pleasure; his thrusting began to be more frantic than before. When he found the trickster's love spot, he immediately slowed down, but began to fuck harder to that spot, making Mo shouting Glitch's name over and over whenever the prodigy hit it.

To the trickster, he found it impossible for Glitch to even found his G-spot.

Glitch slowly hit the spot over and over, Mo moaning in excess pleasure, ignoring all the agony that he was going through. The trickster followed the pace of the prodigy thrusting into him with his masturbation; each time Glitch thrusts hard, Mo would gripped hard on his own length and move, already slick with pre-cum, and twitching.

The trickster couldn't help himself. Slowly moaning for Glitch, he started thrusting his own cock incredibly hard and fast, his hips moved deeply onto the prodigy as he thrusts. His eyes then opened slowly, his lips gapped, leaking hot saliva with his dick shooting hot white cum.

But the prodigy hasn't cum yet. He continued to frantically thrust harder and faster into the trickster, not giving a damn whether or not Mo was being hurt by his frantic fuck. All he wants was to relieve him and get it over with. With his own cock starting to throb, he knew he's already about to release, but when he was about to take it out from the trickster, Mo's legs wrapped around the prodigy, unable him to move away. Glitch's eyes wide open at the trickster.

"M-Mo, please let m-"

"Do it inside me."

But as when the prodigy wanted to argue back, it was too late; his endurance was not strong enough to hold back as he started to shoot his own load, leaking out from his dick and gushing into the trickster. Mo can feel the hot liquid that was boiling inside of him. It almost felt like it was bubbling with pleasure and lust.

Glitch then laid himself on top of Mo, feeling extremely tired to even move out from his older boyfriend. He grumbled, complaining about how much effort he has to go through while he was doing it to Mo. And then he declared that he'd never do it again, even when Mo decided to be okay with the prodigy being the top. He just never felt so good in his life before. And he was extremely happy it was his younger boyfriend.

"I'm still not going to do it again," Glitch complained yet again, still grumbling on Mo's sweaty chest. It felt warm. His eyes heavy, but still opened, and his face giving off a pouted look. "Even if you want me to be, I still won't do it."

"It's weird that you were so curious, you'd have to ask me about it," Mo replied, patting on the prodigy's head, his hands caressing the black locks and green highlights. "And now, you complained and decided not to do it again."

"Hey I was curious, alright? Damn..."


	5. Sequel: Part 1

**Manwhore [SEQUEL SQUEALING MOMENTUM PART 1]**

**Rating****: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: I do not own Harmonix and Dance Central 1 and 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING<strong>**: Glitch is underaged. Therefore, this is considered shota. **

**Author's Note****: I was ridiculously bothered by the thoughts of Bodie/Glitch. But I wanted to keep it real with the Mo/Glitch. Thus, if you know your Maths, it's Bodie/Glitch/Mo, making Glitch the obvious bottom here.**

**This sequel is inspired by my most favorite Bara Artist named Hyougo KIJIMA. Although this story is a bit similar to one of her doujin, I'm trying my best to make it original by all means necessary.**

**This is also inspired by another Bara Artist named Takeshi Matsu. So enjoy this one~**

**This was supposed to be normal fluff, but it turned out to be pillow sex and hardcore masturbation. But I know you guys want it so, who gives a shit.**

**Plus, this took damn long to update, too.**

**Also, part of this story was actually based on true events about my life. Wanna guess which one?**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact: There's a Dance Central Championships 2012 in Singapore, and my qualifying round begins at 23 March. Prize worth of $15k.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bodie could never think straight. Not even having a fact thought that the prodigy, the young boy that he honestly loved from the very beginning, was already taken by his partner, Mo. And even if the truth hurts him a lot, he could never ever stop thinking about Glitch: His cheeky personality, his elegant skin, his shimmering eyes, almost everything. He honestly loved every bits of him. He wanted to steal him, hug him, cuddle him, touch him, rape him, kiss him, and most of all love him. And he knew he can never keep all his feelings to himself.<p>

He only had sex with Glitch the other day because of he wanted to be the very first one to "label" him his. Or touch him tenderly during sex. Or even love him to begin with. But all was nullified when he found out the prodigy lost his virginity to Mo.

Now, it was just any other days, and this time, the Hi-Def crew decided to take on the Riptide crew for the fun of it. As Glitch wanted to declare that their team already won and wanted to prove them about it, Bodie could just stare with his eyes nearly wide open. He wanted to say "Yeah, you've already did,", but he clearly doesn't want to say it out loud. Not even when Mo is around or even Emilia.

Emilia already knew about this, just like how she knew Glitch's love obsession with Mo. But when it comes down to Bodie, she had to calm him down to even say that the prodigy already loved someone. The blonde sniffed at the fact that there's no any other ways to even love the prodigy. It almost felt like it's already too late. He could've just admitted his love the moment he laid his eyes on him.

But no, he wasn't even brave enough to tell him that.

As the song Impacto started blaring from the boombox, both Bodie and Glitch started dancing, starting with the Blazer Step. As they continued dancing, the blonde's mind began to cloud with how the prodigy would dance in front of him, or better yet, _with_ him. He mentally slapped himself and both of them started to do the Glitch and then the Enough. Eyeing the prodigy, he saw how he did the Victorious, moving his arms up in the air as his body pumps in and out, along with the Girlybird, moving his hips from side to side. The blonde felt uncomfortable while he was at it, slowly dancing out of movement. That was when the brunette yelled at him.

"Yo Bodie!"

Bodie physically shook his head as he began to have trouble when he was doing the Cadence Walk. He was literally out of the music. He started to feel lost. This was really his first time to ever feel like this is really the first time dancing to this song when clearly both Emilia and he were practicing this song back a few days ago. As he glanced at Glitch to pick up where he left, he managed to recover his groove and danced as usual. But then, he felt like it wasn't like himself at all.

Immediately after the finishing pose, Bodie walked off, leaving behind the Hi-Def crew and Emilia at the beach, feeling uneasy and disappointed at himself. Why did he even think of him? He knew that he was taken. Heck, he also knew that Glitch already loves Mo and never himself. Having the thought of just being friends or even best friends still hurts him. He wanted more than just best friends. He wanted an intimate relationship with the young prodigy. He never cared about the age. He only cared how he wanted to love him.

* * *

><p>The blonde is now at the door to their shared apartment with his mind deep in thought with much regret for walking away (or running away) from the beach. He knew he shouldn't do that before. Heck, he even thought that he's not being himself as well.<p>

He just can't do it. If he were to confess his love for him bluntly, Glitch would probably say the obvious lines of all: "I'm taken, Bodie. I can't go on dating with another guy when I'm already with one. Plus, I don't have _those_ feelings for you. I'm sorry, but can we keep it as friends?"

Surprisingly enough, Bodie had sex with the prodigy three times. Yet, Glitch stayed true to his love for Mo. The only thing the blonde blamed back then was still his hormones. He accused his own body to get to the prodigy's. Always the same argument with himself; "Why am I even letting my body taking control? I understand he doesn't love me, but my body just won't leave him alone!" The arguments between his mind and body were endless. To him, it was horrible. Or to what he think, _he_ was horrible himself.

Bodie shook off the heavy doubtful thoughts and quickly unlocked the door, entering immediately and locking it shut before walking briskly towards his room. As he landed onto the bed, his mind replayed the scenes over and over. He couldn't forget it. He could never forget it. No matter how hard he tried, those memories still played within his mind, letting what his eyes see them.

As he imagines Glitch being upfront with him, his own arms wrapped himself, thinking how Glitch would hug him. His own arms go even tighter around him, never to let go and letting himself buried even deeper into the mattress. Slowly, he moved up towards his shirt buttons, slowly unbuttoning them and letting his tender fingers touching his shirt and bare chest softly, as if that the prodigy would've touched him. As he unbuttoned the final button, he immediately took it off and fondled his own tanned body. His face heavily blushed in beet red, feeling incredibly hot. Slowly he tweaked his own nipples, twisting it slowly and softly, and his mouth gapped, leaking saliva out of his lips. Slowly, he took one of his fingers into his mouth, coating it with his own saliva and continued fondling his own erect nipple. The feeling was cold, but then suddenly began to heat up, just like how Bodie would want it to be.

As his left hand hovered over his jeans, he started gritting his teeth. It was amazing; even when he was barely touching his jeans, he could feel the heat doing into his own manhood. Being sexually frustrated, he quickly unbuckled his jeans and stripped down, only to see his own cock protruding out of it with a bounce. He moaned when his length twitched a lot of times, leaking a lot of pre-cum out of his slit. Using it as a lubrication, he began to stroke it up and down, the sound of masturbation being rather loud, but he didn't care; he locked the apartment door earlier, leaving the house all full to himself. As he moaned more loudly, his hips move upwards; literally fucking his own gripped hand with his own dick and imagining the prodigy riding on him, going even deeper down the hilt of his manhood.

The blonde's head dug deeper into the mattress even more, covering his head with a pillow and started licking the white fabric of it. He doesn't care how it tasted like, so long as he imagined it being Glitch's tongue caressing Bodie's tongue.

More sounds were reproduced from masturbating his now-slicked cock, and the blonde biting onto the pillows, moaning incredibly loud as he continued licking and sucking onto the edge of the pillow. He started to sweat even more profusely. Getting even more frustrated, he turned the wet part of the pillow down towards his manhood, feeling incredibly cold, but even more turned on than usual. He literally humped onto that wet fabric, imagining how the prodigy would give him head, although he was pretty sure his saliva wasn't that cold. Hugging unbelievably tight against the pillow, he continued to plow himself against it, moaning to the point it sounded like a scream, and still biting onto the pillow, creating a new wet spot on the mattress.

Slowly, he was already at the climax. He cussed himself, thinking that it's way too early to cum right now. He wasn't even ready for it. So he humped fast and hard against the pillow, giving off the smell of his penis around the room. Slowly, striking white sticky substance began to shoot off from him onto the pillow. And it was a lot of it. Still twitching, he turned the pillow around again and started sucking cum out of it. The smell reeked up into his nostrils, turning him on incredibly fast again and started cumming again as he masturbated again.

Incredibly tired, he gripped hard onto the now-dirty pillow, already in tears that he knew the prodigy will not always choose him over the trickster. He let his tears run down his cheeks and his saliva leaking out, making hiccups of cries in which he never, ever wanted anyone to hear.

True, he may know the prodigy, in general, may not want him, but he doesn't know what was coming from both Glitch and Mo as of yet. Not now, anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part 1<strong>


	6. Sequel: Part 2

**Manwhore [SEQUEL SQUEALING MOMENTUM PART 2]**

**Rating****: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: I do not own Harmonix and Dance Central 1 and 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING<strong>**: Glitch is underaged. Therefore, this is considered shota. **

**Author's Note****: Hadn't had enough time to continue moving on. But then again, I managed to keep on writing the sequel.**

**No smut here, I'm afraid. But there's a part that I actually wanted to do that is similar to Hyougo KIJIMA's, and this is the one I actually had the time to write it down.**

**Incredibly OOC. But I had to write it like this because I don't like **_**how unnaturally happy**_** the characters of Dance Central could be. I mean, every one of them had a dark secret and a past too. So I decided to actually try to expose their true emotions while trying not to make this too extremely romantic (by not spamming those "I love you" in my fics) and angsty at the same time.**

**Grenade: I'm actually surprised to see you continue reading this despite the completion as well. Don't worry, after this story, there will be a series called code:eImpress; took place AFTER this storyline.**

**Inspired by BEATMANIA IIDX EMPRESS, too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact: I had to dance Impacto (Easy), Club Can't Handle Me (Medium), Satellite and Sexy Chick (both Hard) for the Championships.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Bo," the trickster called for the blonde, his tone calm and unhappy. No sense of terror or even anger, although there was a small bit of worry that he had to keep within him. He was calling out to the boy who actually had a crush on <em>his<em> boyfriend. Who apparently longed for him for more than Mo. It's weird, how he still doesn't feel the need to be angry at this fact. True he does have the same amount of love for Glitch as much as the blonde's. But he does know that his love for him is also as strong as Bodie's.

That also doesn't help the fact that he _had have_ feelings for the blonde a few months back. But after the point that the prodigy went into his love life, he stayed committed to him whereas trying to leave Bodie alone.

Sadly enough, the love-lost trickster was confused and decided to "confront" the blonde.

Bodie stared at Mo back, his eyes half-lidded that indicated his tired expression; his lips pursed a small 'o', letting his small breath of air out of his mouth. He wasn't exactly in the mood to ever listen to anyone, due to the fact that he was at the brink of giving up on loving Glitch, getting distant away from both Mo and his boyfriend, and also lazing around on his lifeguard duties. But then again, he bit his inner cheeks and waiting for the trickster to make the first move to talk.

Mo, on the other hand, was slightly fidgeting on his spot, trying to get proper words to come out of his mouth (or his _mind_, rather) to prevent it being an argument over a young Asian prodigy in the middle of the public beach. He bit his lower lips, trying to snap out of his mind and get on with the reason why he even called the blonde in the very first place. But Bodie's eyes literally mesmerized him, making his own mouth and mind stunned in fascination.

The blonde's eyebrows crashed against each other while raising one. What is he even trying to say? Why can't he even say a word at all?

That was when Mo, this time, really snapped out of it. "S-sorry."

"What is it, Mo?" asked Bodie, crossing his arms, feeling discomforted about the situation at hand. Seriously not the best time to even talk about almost anything. Furthermore, he doesn't even want to get even close to him, at all. To him, just being close to him makes him feel weird all over. Maybe he does have feelings for him as well, just as much as he falling in love with the prodigy.

"Well, you see… I know you love Glitch and he somehow wants me instead of you, but..." the trickster continued. But he just paused there, not sure whether or not he should continue telling how much he knew about it and also somehow confessing his love to the blonde out of no apparent reason (to himself, that is). He stared at the sands below him while scratching at the back of his neck. The sound of the shore doesn't even help his words coming out of his mouth with confidence, despite the fact that he could just say it out while the shore made a loud sound.

"But what, Mo? He loved you more than he loved me. I don't want to get involved with your relationship with him, now that you've taken him as your own. I know that there was the time you let me had sex with him back in those months, but you have to understand that it was just… well… I don't know…" the blonde distressed, feeling rather annoyed now; but as confused as the trickster. He would just admit that not only did he love the prodigy, but even Mo as well. But he couldn't. He still loves Glitch. And that means to leave both of them alone.

The silence got into the conversation as the sounds of the beach takes over. Both men went speechless, only staring at each other until it almost felt like it's time to head back home and forget about the conversation at hand. Besides, they don't even feel like finishing it because of how tired they became, and how the sound made them feel sleepy.

Bodie just gave up. That was when he just turned his heels towards the direction of their apartment and walked off. But then he immediately stopped half-way with his eyes opened wide like he saw something scarily nostalgic.

"God fuck it, Bodie! If you loved both of us, why didn't you fucking say it?"

That was when the blonde broke down and tears starts welling up in his eyes. It's weird; even when he started thinking about Glitch, even masturbated about him, there's one small part of him that he had feelings for Mo as well. He found his reason to cry now. He clutched his own head, his fingers digging in his scalp and painfully scratching it hard.

Mo walked up to him and hugged him with his arms wrapped tight around the distressed crying blonde. Bodie grasped onto the trickster's jacket, continuing to weep onto it. But Mo doesn't mind. He had to let him realize it sooner before it ever gets anything worse, for Glitch's sake.

"I was scared," Bodie sniffled. "I don't want to be alone. I've always wanted you guys to touch me tenderly." He wants to feel loved. No, he wants to _be_ loved. Sure, he had the attention, but it's always the word 'like' that got into his head. He may accept it, but he never had the word '_love_' inside of his life for quite a while now.

Mo shushed him softly, trying to make him stop crying by patting on the blonde's back. "It's okay. I… had feelings for you too. But I still love Glitch as much as I love you."

"Then… you'd let me love him as well?" Bodie asked as he wiped his red eyes and sniffed, his eyes half-lidded again and stared at the trickster softly.

Mo nodded yes.

And Bodie was smiling softly but lovingly.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Glitch's eyes incredibly wide at the idea of having another person in their love life, or even a relationship, for that matter. It almost felt like each of the boys are in a double state. But both Bodie and Mo don't mind; they both loved the prodigy all the same. Glitch showed a lot of symptoms of confused feelings. He still doesn't understand why they would think of it this way.<p>

"Glitch, please do understand," Mo tried to comforted him softly. He's probably wouldn't understand entirely anyways without fullest details on why they decided to have a rather flexible love triangle. The main point of Glitch's confusion was about them loving him at once without both of them having love rivalry against each other. Instead, both of them loved each other as well. That actually shocked him entirely.

Bodie stayed quiet throughout the entire thing; he doesn't feel comfortable to even talk to him about it. He felt like it's not his place to ever tell him that he loved him and Mo at the same time.

"I know, but…" Glitch paused for a while, thinking back. And then he stared at Bodie for a very long time. He knew the blonde lifeguard had feelings for him. It says so in his tone, his eyes, his smiles, his movements, everything. He even knew about this when it was the first time he had sex with him as well. But what he doesn't know is that Bodie still kept his feelings for him, but until he almost gave up about him. He felt rather grateful about it, but the thought of cheating Mo would be scary. But when he thought about it after a while, "…is it so wrong that I also loved not only Mo, but you too, Bodie?"

The older boys hold each of the prodigy's hands in unison. Their own hands gripping tightly around Glitch's as they also declared their love in unison as well. "Please accept us as yours."

The prodigy closed his eyes as he sighed. This is going to be tough for him to take. But with both of them, he thought he should be fine with both of them by his sides. He smiled with the thoughts; thinking that both of them will love him, both of them will protect him, both of them sharing their love with each other.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I accept."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part 2<strong>


	7. Sequel: Part 3

**Manwhore [SEQUEL SQUEALING MOMENTUM PART 3]**

**Rating****: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: I do not own Harmonix and Dance Central 1 and 2.**

**WARNING****: Glitch is underaged. Therefore, this is considered shota.**

**Plus, again, this is considered as hardcore gay porn, so if you really don't like hardcore, I really suggest stopping IMMEDIATELY and save your sanity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: Writer's block. Enough said. I am clearly blocked by projects, assignments and dance practices.**

**Jaycie: Praise 'em. PRAISE THEM ALL. THE WHOLE DAMN GAME IS LIKE AN ORGY.**

**Fun Fact: We all know we're such a fag for Bodie, Mo and Glitch (and pretty much every male in the game). Admit it.**

* * *

><p>Bodie and Mo couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Their hands are still grasping onto the prodigy's as both of them kissed his hands and palms tenderly and slowly. Glitch blushed; he's not even royalty. Yet, he's being treated like he's made of glass; pure opaque white glass. Or even a fragile marble statue, much to the older boys' chagrin. The blonde and the trickster slowly pecked their soft lips onto the prodigy's bare skin up from the hands towards the shoulders, their breath hot and heavy.<p>

This is what Glitch wanted exactly. This is what he would be willing to do. The things that he wanted with everyone; to tenderly treat them like family, but this. This is a lot better for him to do so.

As both of the older boys' lips were on the prodigy's neck, Glitch can't help but feel ticklish, shrugging. Bodie and Mo slowly pushed his shoulders down for more skin contact. The prodigy bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning, while the thoughts of sex flushed within his mind.

This wasn't the first time he had a threesome. Hell, he had a fivesome back then.

But why is he reacting like this is really his first time?

Slowly, his shoulders lowered and the older boys ravaged the bare neck, licking and sucking and making hickies at different areas of the neck. He couldn't help but moan now as he was being touched everywhere; from his nipple being rolled, feather-feeling hands caressing his stomach, to getting his behind groped and his front fondled, despite the fabric covering it. His breathing shuddered. He couldn't handle so much pleasure all over his entire body. All he knows is that his mind is starting to blow and his body began to heat.

The minute the older boys pulled down the prodigy's shorts down the knee, hands fondling the semi-erect, slowly caressing it. Glitch bucked his hips upwards for more feeling, using his body language to beg for more contact. His elbows dug into the mattress to see the older boys' doings. His fingers were gripping hard on the bed sheet, feeling excess pleasure running everywhere down on his penis. Drips of pearl-like pre-cum went leaking at the top of his manhood. Mo used his index finger and rolled the prodigy's erect around in small circles, touching the sticky but sweet pre-cum with it. Glitch felt so lecherous, and this made Mo smirk. Bodie slowly thrust the prodigy's dick only by using his thumb, his index finger and his middle finger; his other hand fondling and rolling Glitch's scrotum.

Glitch wanted more contact. And he knew he couldn't take it any longer.

"T-touch me," he asked the older boys. His eyes closed shut hard; with his face completely beet red and his lips being bitten by his own teeth to hold back the embarrassment and the shame for wanting more. "Touch me… down there…"

It took only a few seconds for the older boys to understand what he meant. As they found out, both of the boys licked each other's fingers, warm and slick. Their tongues flicking and dancing onto each other's fingers as they made suck noises and gargling noises with their saliva and the fingers inside their mouth. As they released each other's fingers, saliva dripping down from their lips and tongue, not caring how much it stained the bed sheet that much. Their fingers went into the tight rings of muscles, just with their two fingers. But for the prodigy, it's four at once. Glitch hissed incredibly loud the minute he was being penetrated by four fingers at once and couldn't bear with the pain. Although he wasn't even bleeding for that matter, he knew this is just too much. But since it was from the two boys he loved so much, he could make it an exception to that. As the older boys started scissoring their fingers, they were trying to find the prodigy's so-called "g-spot". It didn't take too long to find the bundle of pleasure nerves inside of him. Glitch moaned so loud the minute both of the older boys touched it. His penis started to twitch more often, leaking more pre-cum and wanting to be stroked ragingly.

As the older boys started poking at it, the prodigy made several kinds of moans, gripping extremely hard on the bed sheets now. He moved his hips down the fingers, wanting for more contact. Both Bodie and Mo started licking the prodigy's cock at each side, their tongues touching against each other. They were literally tongue-kissing while giving fellatio to their lover, giving a small show for Glitch to watch. Their tongue wet with their own saliva, licking and sucking small parts of Glitch's penis. The prodigy felt even more turned on as he would be, almost at the brink of cumming right there in the middle of their kissing.

Knowing this, the older boys shifted so that Glitch was in the middle of both Bodie and Mo. Letting the trickster entering him first, Mo entered into the prodigy slowly and steadily, not trying to hurt him in the process. But he already knew he won't be anyway after that so-called "ordeal" back in a few months ago. The prodigy grasped his arms under the trickster's arm pits and his hands gripped onto his shoulders. Slowly, Bodie entered him as well. But this time with more careful, not the stretch him too much, considering the fact that he was 7-inch long and somewhat… thicker than the both of them. Once he got himself into the prodigy, both of them moved ever _slowly._

Glitch could sleep while getting thrusts into his asshole throughout the entire session. But when the older boys found that bundle of nerves again, he can never stifle a moan from his mouth. It was music to their ears. Mo used this as an advantage to kiss him, making him moan into his mouth and rubbing the wet muscles with his own. Bodie continued to ravage his neck, making more hickies. He bit down the unaffected areas and started licking the hickies, his saliva running down the prodigy's soft skin. Tears running down the prodigy's eyes, but they were not because of pain, but too much pleasure running around his entire body. Bodie started stroking Glitch's wet penis, his grip ever changing each stroke. His thumb was on the head of his dick. Suddenly, the prodigy came on the lifeguard's hands, moaning ever loudly as he became even more sensitive. This turned Bodie even more as he continued to stroke Glitch harder and faster, literally milking him.

Glitch couldn't honestly believe how much pleasure the both of them gave him. This is just too much. The strength of each thrusts, the fondles of his manhood, the wetness of the kiss.

The older boys were at the brink of orgasm already. Just a few more thrusts and they were already seeing white stars blasting inside their minds already. Flooding the prodigy their sticky thick cum inside of him, they continued thrusting, both not feeling satisfied yet.

Glitch already knew this could be the longest but the hottest sex session he's ever been into. The boys were literally sweating, their bodies sticking close to each other, but the sex wasn't even somehow done yet, to them.

The older boys continued to thrust even harder and faster, gripping onto every parts of the prodigy for their lives. Glitch gripped hard on both of their hairs, somehow pulling them closer to him as Bodie continued to stroke him and Mo, going back to his usual biting on the prodigy's neck.

This kept going on. But Glitch knew, this time, that he knew what he wanted the most.

Glitch found himself between the older boys, as usual. But both of them were asleep. As he propelled himself up with his elbows, he felt cold, as though something was leaking. Slowly moving out of the bed, he decided to take a shower, holding onto his own towel as he walked towards the bathroom.

Bruises were everywhere the minute he saw his own reflection as he let the shower running. He hovered over them. But surprisingly enough, none of them hurt. He must've thought that he could've been asleep throughout the entire session. Then again, he felt happy as these markings are no longer just Mo's, but Bodie's as well.

He let the water from the shower flow down on his creamy white skin. But as he stared down on the floor of the bathroom, there was some questionable white substance flowing down the drain. Slowly, he realized it leaking out from his buttocks. As he reached out, he could feel the warm substance pouring out from inside him. Guess it would have been so much inside his anus. Well, literally, he guessed. He sighed as he continued showering himself underneath the shower faucet.

It still was unbelievable to him. He'd never believe that despite the fact that all three of them were having a rather weird relationship. Or should he say a triangle relationship that revolves around him and even both Bodie and Mo as well. He loved both of them so much. And even he showed more affection on Mo, he showed equal love to Bodie as well, not because to relief he from feeling left out, but being there for him as well.

To him, two is better than one.

As he finished bathing, he walked out with his towel wrapped around his waist and walked towards the open window. He sighed as he raised an eyebrow in contentment and walked to get changed. But then, he felt someone wrapping their arms around him. It was Mo.

"So," the prodigy sighed. "Do we like him now?" The trickster scratched the back of his head.

"We _love_ him," he replied as he smirked at his first lover. "But at least I love you the same." Glitch raised his eyebrow again, but smiled. He knew he wouldn't leave him from his side. But…

"I'm still not ready for this kind of relationship. What if the others know about this?"

The trickster kissed the prodigy's forehead to assure him that everything's alright. Glitch sighed yet again, but this time, he knew what the trickster was thinking, anyway. He just wouldn't believe that this kind of relationship is happening to them. And even if he didn't mind (he even accepted it a lot earlier), he still felt like he wasn't even ready yet.

But all he know, for the last time, that everything is going to be okay for the three of them.

Yeah, it's going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
